Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a communication method for a terminal in a wireless communication system and a terminal using the same.
Related Art
In a future wireless communication system, machine type communication (MTC), carrier aggregation using different time division duplex (TDD) UL-DL (uplink-downlink) configurations, and the like may be used and various types of services may be provided. As a result, in the future wireless communication system, an increase in the number of terminals which are simultaneously scheduled is anticipated. Accordingly, it may be difficult to perform smooth scheduling on an existing control channel scheduling a data channel.
In long term evolution (LTE), a control channel transmitting control information is a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). In order to solve a resource shortage phenomenon of the PDCCH, bundled scheduling for scheduling physical downlink shared channels (PDSCHs) transmitted through a plurality of subframes or a plurality of CCs through one PDCCH, cross-subframe scheduling for flexibility of PDCCH application, and the like have been considered. Further, unlike the existing PDCCH, introduction of an enhanced-PDCCH (e-PDCCH) configuring the control channel in the PDSCH region has been also considered.
However, which subframe the bundled scheduling or the cross-subframe scheduling is to be applied needs to be prescribed.
Meanwhile, in the related art, in an uplink, synchronous hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) in which a transmission time of ACK/NACK corresponding to a data receiving time is fixed and determined is adopted. When the bundled scheduling or cross-subframe scheduling is adopted, which method the ACK/NACK transmission time is determined by needs also to be prescribed.